Let Us Love In Peacew
by Spice
Summary: Little songfic, but I've got a plot (I think) Maybe a bit sad. D/n


I had Enrique's song "Hero" stuck in my head for ages, and I was visited by this idea below. Hope you like it, though I warn you that it may be a little sad, perhaps. I don't need to tell you who the two main people are, you'll figure it out soon enough.  
  
Let Us Love In Peace  
  
He glanced sideways at the beautiful young woman sat beside him and smiled affectionately when he saw the unrestrained mirth in her eyes as she watched some of her friends' pitiful attempts at dancing. In his mind he asked her to look at him, whispering her name inaudibly, as if it were a prayer. One of the dancers erred badly an she turned to look at him, lips still parted in a smile; that one simple look took his breath away.  
  
Let me your hero  
  
He knew that those alluring blue-grey eyes could read was there in his own dark ones, could see into his soul. Gallantly, he rose to his feet and turned to her; with a bow he offered his arm, with a laugh she accepted. Content, he drew her gently onto the dance floor and took a slender hand in his, settling his other hand around her waist and pulling her closer than was necessary for a gavotte.  
  
Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?  
  
Around them, people began to notice that something had changed. The court ladies, bitter in their disappointment that this man had paid them no attention, noticed how his hand curled over the girl's hip, possessive and faithful. Men and boys alike, longing to claim this young beauty as their own, noted how her delicate fingers softly caressed the man's shoulder as the couple drew ever closer. From amid the crowd a pair of light eyes watched intently, darkened by hatred and jealousy. The envious numbered many, their reasons for being so the same, and their thoughts collective. He was her teacher, she was his student. Fourteen years separated them, a gulf that could not be bridged. No, they had no right to be together.  
  
Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight?  
  
Blissful in their ignorance of everyone else, the couple danced on. A dark curl slipped out of the pin that had swept it back and now fell forward in front of one of the girl's dancing eyes. She blew on it to no effect, giggling softly. He felt her warm breath on her cheek as she tried to move the lock of hair and he could scarcely suppress his emotions as love battled with propriety. Regardless of what was proper and what was expected of him in this polite society, he lifted his hand from her waist and brushed the hair aside, his fingers tucking it behind her ear whilst his thumb tenderly drifted over her lips. She kissed it softly, and though he tried to quell the rising desire in him, his heart demanded that he lead her to someplace where they could be alone. The small, coy smile that curved her lips answered the unspoken question in his eyes and silently they left the hall, making their way together towards his rooms. Many watched their departure with jealous eyes, still possessed of the belief that these two had no right to be together.  
  
I can be your hero, baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away  
  
The door clicked shut behind him and suddenly, though neither of them seemed to have moved, she was in his arms, but this time the dance was different. He kissed her like he had been longing to do since the ball had started, but had been forbidden to do so by protocol; now they were alone and slowness was laced with passion. Her forehead, her nose, her lips, her shoulders, her neck - all were set alight by his kisses and in return her response made him burn fiercer inside. Barely in control of their actions, they reached the bed and their hands and lips ought to know each others bodies, slipping beneath clothing and easing it off. When the last garment was removed, each surrendered to instinct.  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie? Would you run a mile? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight  
  
It was wrong, he knew that. He shouldn't be getting involved with her - she was his student for Mithros' sake. Yet he loved her more than life itself as she did him, and he rather die than give her up. They'd think him mad, perhaps call him hateful names just out of spite when they discovered what was going on, but he no longer cared about the court's opinion. He was too much in love with this beautiful girl, far too deep in this to draw back now. He looked at her sleeping body curled over his own and felt a fierce thrill of love knowing that she was his tonight. His forever. They would face the consequences in the morning, for he realised that his affections had been obvious to even the most oblivious court dandy. But right now, wrapped in each others arms, they were where they both belonged.  
  
I can be your hero, baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away  
  
Sweet lips pressed tenderly to his own roused him from his light slumber and cupping her small face between his palms, he drew the kiss on for a few moments longer before opening his eyes. His dark gaze met blue eyes and he smiled sleepily, relieved that she was still by his side and their bodies still entwined. Resting an arm across her waist he stroked her back gently, murmuring softly against her skin. She snuggled closer to his warm body as her hands played over the contours of his chest, curling into the dark patch of hair there.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you I just want to hold you, oh yeah  
  
Hands clasped together, they walked around the palace grounds, revelling in the bright sunshine that warmed the summer breeze. They knew that their actions would crush any lingering doubts about the extent of their relationship, but regarded this with only nonchalance now for they were in love and they didn't care who knew about it because nothing would ever tear them apart. The court ladies, as colourful as the gardens they graced, no more ruffled the girl's composure with their glares than the hard eyes of the men at labour, wreathed in jealousy, did the man's.  
  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight  
  
As they passed the Royal Forest, which lay adjacent to the gardens, the man saw the glint of something metal catching the sun's glare out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he saw a lone figure standing by the parapet, light eyes narrowed to slits of ice, hatred and loss sharpening a sneer that twisted his lips into a cruel line. Unreasoned terror seized the man on the ground, spurring him into desperate action to try and protect his love. With dread casting its suffocating vines about him, he hastened to lead the girl to safety, unable to soothe the sudden, confused fear that paled her face, caused by the inexplicable fear that governed him. He saw the deadly boy-child raise something, and then the message was all too clear: if this boy could not have this girl, then no-one could. With a strangled cry of horror the man pushed the girl forward, urging her to run whilst he shielded her with his own body.  
  
I can be your hero, baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away  
  
So concerned was he about protecting her that by shielding her so strongly with his magic, he didn't realise that his own defences had fallen, leaving him vulnerable. The cold metal of the arrowhead struck him hard, and with a cry of pain he fell forward onto his knees. He could feel his lifeblood flow down his body, the stream swelling into a river, staining the dirt beneath him as he eased the weapon free from the wound. He rose to his feet, staggering and all the world around him faded as torture racked his trembling body; all he could hear were his own ragged breaths, gasping for a life he couldn't keep. Even the anguished cries of his lover were distant echoes, not enough to pull him back from the oblivion into which he was falling. He turned towards her, tears streaming down his face as he realised that they could no longer be together - she was being restrained by hands that sought to protect her but kept her from his final embrace. He moved forward, but shuddered and faltered as another arrow found its target beneath his neck. As he swayed, his life ebbing away like the tide as the blood continued to flow, he choked out his last spell and tongues of black flame whipped from his crimson hands towards his murderer, whose scream as he was devoured by starving fire rang loudest in the mage's ears. He dropped to the ground, misty eyes glazed with the red haze of death and lips fighting to prevent the bubbles of blood from spilling over. His heart beat thundered in his ears, the drum roll of the executioner, and his short gasps wer the final sentence for a guilty verdict.  
  
I can be your hero I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away  
  
The girl-child cried out in pain, a scream of unspeakable grief and horror that shivered in the still air, the howl of a tortured wolf. As her lover fell the second time, the hands that held her safe released her form their iron hold and she ran to the place where her man knelt on the ground, looking at his blood but not seeing it. Catching him as his body gave way at last to the agony that burned it, she lowered him gently to the earth, cradling his head in her lap and with trembling hands she frees him of the wicked shaft that had so cruelly robbed him of his life. She had done this for her grandfather, for her mother and now for her lover. Next time she could only hope that the arrows would be in her. She felt the pain of each arrow that had pierced his skin, the pain of losing him, the pain of his sacrifice and the pain of still being alive but being alone. Each of these tortured her, killed her but would not allow her the dignity of death. The fountain of grief that welled up inside her could not be understood by those who saw the tears that soaked her face mingle with those that ran down his own and they saw this joint river of anguish become lost in the rain that had started to fall when he too fell.  
  
You can take my breath away  
They watched in sorrow as half-screaming sobs of agony ripped from her throat, tearing through their own souls and she collapsed to the earth, cradling her love's dying body closed to hers. Her hands and clothes became scarlet, but not with her own blood, as was her wish. Guilt and grief overwhelmed the silent crowd and they cursed the boy who had done this as their own lamentations joined her voice. The broken figure of the girl echoed all the grief that resided in their hearts and she suppressed more besides. Seeing this bloodied scene through new eyes, they realised that they had been wrong, they had been so wrong. This couple had had every right to be together, but now, torn apart, they had nothing. On the wind they heard him utter his last words, his hands locked in a bloody embrace around hers.  
  
"Love you, magelet."  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry. Had to do it. Er, review? 


End file.
